На мгновение
«'На Мгновение'» (англ. For a Moment) – песня Мелоди и Ариэль, ведущих героинь мультфильма Disney Australia «Русалочка 2: Возвращение в море». В песне выражены разные чувства: с одной стороны, восторг маленькой принцессы от новых возможностей в качестве русалки, с другой – тревожность её матери, ищущей дочь в Атлантике, переплетённая с чувством ностальгии. Информация о саундтреке * Вокал – Тара Стронг (Мелоди) и Джоди Бенсон (Ариэль) Текст песни |-|Английский текст = Melody: Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this flipper It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper This way is left, which way is right Well, now I'll be circling in in circles all night Okay, so this is forward. No problem. I can't believe I can do this and more To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore Out of shell, not closed up like a clam Come see, this is me, here I am For a moment all of me Is alive and at home in the sea I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand For a moment life is cool I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool This is more than my thoughts ever thought it would be For a moment, just a moment, lucky me Ariel: If only for one moment I had shared with you all I know The sea wouldn't be a mystery But why did you have to go? Melody: Everything's newer, brighter and bluer And truer to life than before Watch me soar For a moment I can shine Got a grin and a fin, it works fine My fingers are wrinkly, I really don't care If all my curls are curled out of my hair For a moment I can feel All the dreams I've been dreaming are real Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song For a moment, just a moment, I belong Ariel: I will find you my darling And the moment that I do I'll hold you close, my Melody And sing the song of the sea with you Melody: And sing the song of the sea with you For a moment, just a moment, I belong |-|Русский дубляж = Мелоди: Итак, соберись, овладей плавниками Будто в тапочек встала обеими ногами. Этот приём должен помочь, Я буду кружиться здесь целую ночь. Значит так. Вперед. Понятно. Трудно поверить что по морю плыть Мне легче теперь чем ногами ходить. Дома была как моллюск заперта Я плыву на Яву, это Я! На мгновенье, я своя Дружелюбна морская семья! Плыву грациозно, вращаюсь, кружусь Увязнуть в песке я теперь не боюсь! На мгновенье жизнь полна И несет Меня счастья волна..! В самых смелых мечтах не могла я мечтать, Что смогу я здесь кружиться и нырять! Ариэль: Если бы на мгновенье, Я могла тебе объяснить Секреты глубин таинственных, Тебе, дочь моя открыть..! Мелоди: Всё стало ярче, светлее, новее, Мгновенье благодарю Я парю..! На мгновенье я лечу Хвост поможет мне плыть как хочу! Все пальцы в морщинках И пусть, ерунда! И выбились кудри мои как всегда! На мгновенье удалось, Всё о чем я мечтала сбылось! Жаль что мама не видит как счастлива я... На мгновенье, я здесь дома, я своя... Ариэль: Скоро придет мгновенье Когда будем мы вдвоем. Прижму тебя к сердцу нежному... И песню моря мы с тобой споем... ...песню моря мы с тобой... Мелоди: На мгновенье, лишь мгновенье, я своя! Видео The Little Mermaid 2 Return To The Sea For a Moment (HD 1080p) РУСАЛОЧКА 2- Возвращение в Море - НА МГНОВЕНИЕ|Песня в русском дубляже. Интересные факты * Во время поисков дочери Ариэль посещает места, связанные с её отрочеством: грот с коллекцией вещей из мира людей, упавший якорь и скала, где в предыдущем фильме была исполнена крабом Себастьяном песня «На дне морском». Похожие песни * Весь этот мир Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни